Idiot!
by Kaichi-chan
Summary: Lissana comes back. Lucy gets replaced by Lissana. Natsu as a dense idiot said something to accidentely hurt Lucys feelings. Days later, she couldn't stand it anymore so she quit the guild. She ran to the forest crying when she bumped in to a handsome, legendary dragon slayer. 1year later, she comes to visit Fairytail as a legendary dragon slayer with a man next to her? NaXLu LuxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's P.O.V**

****Ever since Lissana came back, i've been ignored. I mean I don't blame anyone but I just feel kind of lonely. I was at home getting ready to go to Fairytail. I took a 15 minute shower and I put on my clothes. I wore a blue skirt, a white vest with a blue crossing in the middle and black leather boots. I got my whip and keys and went to Fairytail.

I opened the guild doors but again, no one noticed. I went to the bar and sat down on my usual spot. "Mira, can I get a strawberry smoothie?" I asked. "Sure." said Mira. The only ones that didn't ignore me was Master, Wendy, Charle, Juvia, Gajeel, Lily and all of those people who didn't know Lissana. Mira payed attention to me sometimes but not everyday. "Here you go Lucy. Your strawberry smoothie." said Mira. "Thank you." replied Lucy. Mira walked away.

Then I saw Erza, Gray, and Natsu coming towards me. I was actually in shock and happy at the same time. It's been 5 months since they talked to me. "Lucy, we need to talk to you." said Natsu. Wow he didn't even call me by my nickname. "We're going to kick you out of our team. I mean after all you were just a replacement of Lissana." said Natsu. The last sentence echoed through my head. I saw Erza and Gray give Natsu 2 big bumps on his head. "BAKA!" shouted Erza and Gray. I gave them a fake smile. "S..s...sure. W..Why n...not?" I said. Tears were streaming down my face when I tried to smile. "O-Oy, Lucy why're you crying?". "Crying? Oh, this is just umm.. etto... ALLERGIES. Yeah allergies." Wow was that all I could think of? "Oh ok" said Natsu. He ran to Lissana telling her the good news. That idiot Natsu. Erza and Gray just looked at me worriedly. "Seriously, i'm fine" I said. "MINNA! I FOUND A MISSION!" Natsu said. Natsu grabbed Lissana, Gray, and Erza. A day later Team Natsu came back with a sack of jewels.

I couldn't face them any more. I decided to quit Fairytail. I went to Masters' office. I knocked on the door. "Come in" was what I heard. I came in and he had a big smile. Then the smile decided to fade away when he saw me. "My child, what's wrong" master said. "I want to quit Fairytail." I saw his eyes become wide. "Why my child?" he said. "I just..I just can't take it anymore! I'm sorry Master but I just don't want to tell you the reason why." He took my hand and I saw glowing light. Then the mark was removed. "I don't want to push you. Lucy, remember us and don't hesitate to come back. Also you have to send me letters once in a while right?" I nodded. "Mas- I mean Macarov , please keep this a secret" I left the room.

I went out of the guild. "Goodbye forever Fairytail.." I whispered.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

****I saw Lucy by the bar and I decided that I should tell her now. "Lucy, we need to talk to you. We're going to kick you out of our team. I mean after all you were just a replacement of Lissana." Then I felt two bumps on my head. "BAKA!" They said. I gave them a WTF look. My sensitive ears hurt.

I turned to Lucy and she smiled. I felt something strange about this smile but I just let it slip. "S..s...sure. W..Why n...not?" Lucy said. I could hear her stuttering. Tears started to fall down to her face. "O-Oy, Lucy why're you crying?" I asked. "Crying? Oh, this is just umm.. etto... ALLERGIES. Yeah allergies." Lucy replied. "Oh ok" I said. I didn't know whether to believe her or not but I was excited on telling Lissana about the great news!

I went to the mission board and found a mission. It was perfect. I asked Mira if Team Natsu could do it. She accepted it. "MINNA! I FOUND A MISSION!" I yelled out to them. I grabbed Lissana, Gray, and Erza. A day later we came back with a sack of jewels.

I was talking to Lissana, Gray, and Erza. But I heard Lucy saying "Goodbye forever Fairytail.." What did she mean Goodbye forever? I turned around to look for Lucy but she was gone. Eh I think she'll come tommorow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Minna, I forgot to tell you this is my first fanfic please go easy on me.. ^.^**

** Lucy's PO.V**

I was so sad. I ran to the forest. I saw a sparkling , shallow river nearby. I took off my shoes and I put my feet in the the river.

'Ahhh... so refreshing' I thought to my self. I took of my clothes leaving only my bra and pantie on. I put my clothes on a near by tree. The river wasn't deep at all. It just reached up to my ankle. I sat on the river. I saw two birds on a tree snuggling with each other. "Wow you birds are so lucky to have each other." I said. Then I heard some leaves shake.

"Who's there?!" I said. I was seriously freaked out. " Eh, you caught me." said a voice. I turned around to see who it was. It was a handsome man...

He had purple hair. He had a white plain t-shirt on and black jeans. His shirt caught on one of the bushes branch. He tried pulling it out but it was stuck. He just tried running and he ended up with no shirt on. "EHHH?!" said the man. Then a squirrel came and dragged its shirt around with its teeth. He ended up chasing after his shirt. I could feel myself blushing but still trying to hold back a laugh. He caught his shirt. "NOW GO AWAY SQUIRREL!" said the man.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I laughed out loud. I couldn't hold back anymore. "Well, there goes my cool entrance... I'm Shuji. What's your name?" said Shuji. "Lucy Heartifilia." "Nice to meet you.. Oi, why do you look so sad?" said Shuji. "I'm not sad and put on your shirt!" I said.

This reminded me of Gray in Fairytail. "Huh?" He said "huh" a dumb way like Natsu. "EHH?! Ohhh... You like what you see?" said Shuji. "LIKE WHAT I SEE? AS IF!" I screamed. "I'm just joking. Hehe but still you look cute.." said Shuji. I could feel myself blush.


	3. NOT A CHAPTER! SORRY! PLEASE READ

SO SORRY THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER! PLEASE READ!

I was just wondering if I should keep this as a Natsu and Lucy story or make this as a Lucy and Shuji story! Please vote!

* * *

**Other Reminders..**

I'll be updating on Thursday or Friday but if i'm bored then i'll be updating whenever I want to.

* * *

MINNA! ARIGATOU FOR THE FAVES AND THE REVIEWS! THIS IS MY FIRST FAN-FIC AND I'M GLAD I HAVE FANS OUT THERE! :D


	4. Chapter 3

**MINNA! I'M GONNA MAKE THIS A LUCY AND SHUJI STORY! GOMENISAI NALU FANS OUT THERE BUT I'LL STILL HAVE NALU MOMENTS!**

**LUCY X SHUJI =9**

**LUCY X NATSU = 5**

* * *

******LUCY'S P.O.V**

****His face is so close to me and did he just say i'm cute?! Wait.. Am I blushing?! Could it be that... I l.. NO LUCY SNAP OUT OF IT! "C..C.. Cute?" I said. "Yeah.. Cute. I like you! We should hang out more." said Shuji with a toothy grin. "Did I forget to mention i'm a dragon slayer?" Natsu was all I could think of. Toothy grins, dragon slayer. "Yes, we should hang out more and no you didn't mention about being a dragon slayer." I said. "What element do you use?"

"Oh, I use every type." said Shuji. "EVERY TYPE?!" I screamed. He just smiled at me with his toothy grin. There goes his toothy grin again but I was still in a state of shock! "Really? Wow.. I'm just a celestial mage and i'm weak." I said. "Well.. I can make you stronger. I can train you with all elements and you can still keep your celestial magic" said Shuji.

My eyes shot up and sparkled. I was so excited! I hugged him and then kissed him on the cheek. OH. MY. GOSH. I just kissed him on the cheek! Then I feel something warm on my lips. My eyes widen. MY FIRST KISS ON MY LIPS TAKEN FROM HIM! I think i'm actually glad its him. I kissed back. Shuji pulled back. "Ne.. Lucy, would you be my girlfriend?" said Shuji. "YES!" I screamed. I AM SO HAPPY!

**SHUJI'S P.O.V**

****"Oh, I use every type." I said. "EVERY TYPE?!" she screamed. OW MY SENSITIVE EARS! I saw her beautiful face and I just smiled at her. Beautiful face? OH CRAP.. I'M FALLING FOR HER! "Really? Wow.. I'm just a celestial mage and i'm weak." said Lucy.

WHO CALLED HER WEAK?! I WILL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THE PERSON WHOEVER CALLED HER WEAK! Wait, it's not time to be mad.. I feel bad for her. Well she did say she would hang out with me more so that makes me her friend.. I HAVE AN IDEA! "Well.. I can make you stronger. I can train you with all elements and you can still keep your celestial magic" I said.

Her chocolate eyes shot up and sparkled. She looked excited. She hugged me really tight! Then she kissed my cheek. Did she just kiss me in the cheek? I blushed 20 shades of red. I couldn't hold back anymore. Without thinking I kissed her on the lips! Almost feeling scared she was going to reject my kiss but surprisingly she didn't! I wanted to ask her now so I pulled back from the kiss. "Ne.. Lucy, would you be my girlfriend?" I said. "YES!" she screamed. I AM SO HAPPY!

* * *

******HOW WAS IT? Umm about chapter 2, I just had to do the squirrel thing! XD**

**Natsu: HEY! LUCY'S MINE!**

**Shuji: Not anymore.. She's MY property.. Hehe. You let her go a long time ago. I still remember when we first met. We were in a forest.. **

**Natsu: Wh.. Wha?**

**Shuji: I mean what i'm trying to say is that YOU caused her pain! Dense idiot..**

**Natsu: HEY!**

**Next Chapter is about Lucy's pain..**


	5. Chapter 4

**OHAYO! Gomenesai.. :( I haven't been able to update for a long time. If you wanna know the reasons that I haven't been able to update because my cousins came over for a week, I have my science fair and I'm lazy...**

**So.. uhh here's the chapter...  
**

* * *

**Shuji's P.O.V  
**

We were going to her house .. while we were holding hands. We have been dating for at least 1 week now. We arrived at her house. Now that I think about it she and her house smell like strawberry and vanilla. When I saw her bed I quickly jumped on it without thinking. The bed smelt like Lucy and it was so fluffy. I smiled a toothy smile .Then I smelled salt.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I saw him jump on my bed. He reminded me of Natsu. I could feel tears running down my face. WTF? Why am I crying?

Am I perhaps thinking about Na.. No. NO NO NO NO. I have Shuji. Then why am I crying? I think I really am thinking about- "Luce, why're you crying?"said Shuji. That snapped me out of my thoughts. I cried more when he called me 'Luce'.

"I'm not crying!" I said. I used my fake smile. "Ahh... That's your fake smile. I can tell if your using your real smile or not now. Also, it's obvious that your crying. Luce, what's wrong?" said Shuji. "Should I tell you?" I said. "Of course, Luce. I'm your boyfriend now right?" said Shuji. I blushed a little. "I guess your right. Well, it's just that..

**At Fairytail..**

**Natsu's P.O.V  
**

"WHERE THE HECK IS LUCY?!" I screamed. " Oi, Hothead calm down!" said Gray. "CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! SHE'S BEEN GONE FOR A FREAKING WEEK!" I screamed at him. I heard doors burst open. It was Wendy, Juvia and Charles from a mission. Gajeel was still on a solo-mission. "Minna.. WE'RE BACK! Where's Lucy-san?" said Wendy.

When I heard 'Lucy', I focused on what I was thinking of which was Lucy. "We don't know where Lucy is." said Gray.  
"Do you mean Love-rival is gone?" Juvia said. "Did you check her apartment?" said Charles.

My eyes went wide. I ran out the guild doors and headed to Lucy's apartment. Why couldn't I think of this? I arrived there by 10 seconds. Even I was surprised I got here that fast. I went to her window and I saw her with some person with purple hair. Then I fixed my eyes to Lucy's face and she was crying.

The boy suddenly started shouting. I couldn't hear what he was shouting cause he was hurting my ears. Then Luce giggled and talked back to the boy. I entered the room. "OI, WHAT'RE YOU DOING WITH LUCE?" I screamed at him.

**Back to Lucy's house**

**Shuji's P.O.V  
**

****"So.. That's what happened.." said the crying Luce. "THAT FREAKING BASTARD! I WILL KILL HIM!" I screamed. I heard her giggled. "It's fine.. But when are we going to start our training?" Lucy said. "Umm, tomorrow." I replied.

Then, I heard the window open. I saw a man with pink hair. "OI, WHAT'RE YOU DOING WITH LUCE?" He screamed at me.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I giggled. "It's fine.. But when are we going to start our training?" I said. "Umm, tomorrow." He said. Then, I heard the window open. I couldn't believe what I saw. I..It was N-Natsu. "OI, WHAT'RE YOU DOING WITH LUCE?" He screamed at Shuji.

* * *

**So.. How was it?**

**Well uhh.. Please review and fave. :D  
**

**Shuji: I love you Luce! *hugs Luce*  
**

**Natsu: HEY! THAT'S MY NICKNAME FOR HER.  
**

**Shuji: Well it's gonna be mines now. *sticks tongue out*  
**

**Lucy: You two are being childish. *hits both of the boys*  
**

**Natsu: Heh.. It doesn't hurt.  
**

**Lucy: *Has a tick mark* I. AM. GOING. TO. GET. STRONGER.  
**

**Natsu: I didn't mean it like that.  
**

**Shuji: Remeber we have training soon.  
**

**Next chapter is about Lucy's training.  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**OHAYO! ****I had one reviewer who said that my chapters were short and yes, I agree too. Soo.. I'll try to make my chapters a little bit longer. Lol  
**

**So enjoy the** **chapter!  
**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"N-N-Natsu?" I said. "HUH? THIS IS _THE_ IDIOT WHO HURT MY LUCE?!" shouted Shuji. "I never hurt Luce before! AND WHO ARE YOU TO CALL "MY LUCE"?" Natsu replied. That's when I raised my head up and glared at him. "WHY DO YOU CARE? YOU HAVE LISSANA! YOU KICKED ME OUT OF THE TEAM! YOU IGNORED ME! AND ARE YOU BLIND? YOU HAVE HURT ME!" I shouted at him. "Out." I calmed down.

I saw him jump down the window with a sad face. Why would he care anyways. "Tch.. I forgot they knew where I live. I have to move out." I said. I saw Shuji's face light up. I have a bad feeling inside of me.

**Shuji's P.O.V**

"Tch.. I forgot they knew where I live. I have to move out." Luce said. Then my face lit up. I had an idea. "LUCE! YOU CAN STAY AT MY PLACE!" I said. I saw Luce's face. It was red.

I smirked a little. "Are you thinking about..that?" I said. "Huh? N-n-n-no!" said Luce. She calmed down a little and said "Well if you don't mind me staying at your house. BUT DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME UNLESS IT'S APPROPRIATE."

I chuckled a little. "Can you move out today and we'll start training at dawn. I don't want any more boys to come and visit you." I said. "Jealous much?" she answered. "Yup." I replied. Her face turned red. "Yea let's move out today " Lucy said. Changing the topic now?

She started packing her clothes and stuff. I started helping her. After 1 hour of packing we we're finally done. We had 1 luggage full of clothes and just 3 boxes of random stuff in it. She didn't bring a lot of her stuff cause she just needed important stuff. "Hey let me go talk to the landlady about moving out." she answered.

* * *

**Back at Fairy Tail **

**Natsu's P.O.V  
**

I opened the guild doors and they were all looking at me like hoping to find some information about Luce. "OI FLAME BRAIN! DID YOU FIND ANYTHING OUT?!" said a very annoying ice-mage. "Urusai popsicle. No, I found nothing." I said.

* * *

**Moving on to Shuji and Lucy**

**Lucy's P.O.V  
**

**"**I'm back." I said. I turned around and saw Shuji eating food out of the refrigerator. "Shuji.. Why are you eating my food?" I said calmly but with a tint of annoyingness. He turned around and saw me and then he grinned his toothy smile. *Sigh* " Nevermind." I told him. "Lets move out now. Then we start my training." I said.

He helped me grab my stuff. About 10-15 minutes later we came to his house. We entered in the house and surprisingly the house smelt fresh and was clean. We kept walking until we reached a door. "Here's your room." he said. I opened the door and it was all white! It had a white twin sized bed, a white dresser, white curtains, white desk, white closet, white lamp and a white bathroom!

Without knowing I jumped on the bed.

* * *

**Shuji's P.O.V**

Lucy jumped on the bed with a cheerful smile. She looked childish. I chuckled a little. Lucy suddenly sat up straight with a tint of redness on her face. Heh, she's embarrassed. Come on, we'll unpack later, let's start training. We were on our way to the mountains. Wait did I tell Lucy where we'll be training at? "Did I tell you we're training at the mountains?" I said. "WHAT?! You never told me! I don't feel like training there." she pouted. She looks cute when she pouts.

"Sorry, Luce but we have to train there." I replied. "Fine" she said. "We'll train for a year. First 4 months we'll work on you strength and on the second 4 months we'll work on weapons and on the last 4 months we'll work on magic. 12 months." I said. "Sounds hard.." she said. I kissed her cheek. "You'll get through it, and then you'll become even more stronger than you are now." I replied. "Oh wait were here."

* * *

**How was it?! Sorry for not updating as I was supposed too but now my science project is done so i'm available on writing the story...for now.**

**If you read the bottom you'll find what the chapter is about. Next chapter will be about Shuji's exceed and training.**


	7. AGAIN NOT A CHAPTER! PLEASE READ!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ!**

* * *

**HIIHIHIIHIHI! Um sorry this isn't a chapter again but i'll update 2 chapters next week.. :(**

**I'm so sorry for not updating! But I WILL update 2 chapters next week.**

* * *

**I have a question or 2...**

**1. Should I make Lissana bad or good?**

**2. What should I name Shuji's exceed cat?**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! It seriously keeps on encouraging me!**


	8. Chapter 6

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I've decided the name of Shuji's exceed and I also decided to make a exceed for Lucy and i've decided the name. Someone gave me the idea of Lucy's exceed name too..**

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE 2 PEOPLE!**

**Shuji's exceed name is ... Well.. READ TO FIND OUT!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Shuji's P.O.V**

"THAT WAS SOO HARRDD!" said a very tired Lucy. "It's only the first day Luce, you have to deal with it." I said. In training I made her do 100 push-ups with a boulder on her back and made her do 100 laps. "KYAAAA!" screamed Lucy. My eyes widened but I catched her in time. She was closing her eyes tightly but then she relaxed.

She had a beautiful face. Her chocolate brown eyes. Her golden hair. Her strawberry and vanilla scen- "Shuji, you can let me go now..." said a red Lucy. "Oh, sorry.." I said. "We're at my house now. Or should I say ours.." I said as I opened the door on our house.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"We're at my house now. Or should I say ours.." he said. I could feel myself blush. I covered my face so he couldn't see me blush. I entered the house. Then I quickly went to my room. "Maybe I should take a nap" I told myself.

**Time Skip~~~~~**

"Lucy-san! Wake up!" said a voice. "Mmmmm" I replied. "LUCY-SAN!" said the voice. Then and there I realized it wasn't Shuji. I woke up and looked around the room but I saw no one. "Down here, Lucy-san" said the voice. I looked down. I saw a small figure that looked like Happy but white and there's a black tip at the end of its tail and it also had purple eyes. It was wearing nothing but a purple bowtie.

I stared at it while it stared at me. "Kyaa!~ SO CUTE!" I screamed. I hugged it and squished it. "What's your name?" I asked. "Shenji's name is Shenji." Shenji said. **(I decided to have Lector and Frosch's personality just to let you know) **

Shenji's stomach started to growl. "I'm hungry Lucy-san.." said Shenji with sad puppy eyes. "Let's go cook something to eat." We stood up and walked downstairs. When we finally got downstairs Shenji said "Wait I forgot my apron. Lucy-san, I'll get Shuji's apron for you." Shenji said. "Wait that reminds me, where did Shuji go?" I asked Shenji.

"Oh. Shenji-kun said he'd buy some new stuff for you for the house Lucy-san." said Shenji. "Oh, ok and you can just call me Lucy." I said. "Ok."

**Shenji's P.O.V**

"Wait I forgot my apron. Lucy-san, I'll get Shuji's apron for you." I said. "Wait that reminds me, where did Shuji go?" Lucy-san asked. "Oh. Shenji-kun said he'd buy some new stuff for you for the house Lucy-san." I replied. "Oh, ok and you can just call me Lucy." I said "Ok" I replied.

I flied up-stairs humming a happy tune. I was about to get the apron when I heard screaming downstairs. "AHHH!" in a high pitch voice. I flew down the stairs and saw blood on Lucy's legs. I could feel my eyes widen

* * *

**Ooooooo What happened to Lucy?** **Um well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter o.o... Thanks for the reviews and favorites! :DDDDDDD **

**That's really all I have to say... So Goodbye! For now... MWAHAAHAHA o.o Ok that was just weird..**


	9. Sorry

**Hi guys...**

**I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T WRITE A NEW CHAPTER!**

** WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ;[**

**I'm really sorry for those people who thought this was a chapter.**

**My story "Idiot!" will be on hold... for a while..**

**I really like this story but I just lost my creativeness and**

**my encouragement to write for the story.**

**As I said my story will be on hold for a while until I get my creativeness **

**and encouragement back.**

**I didn't tell you this before cause' I was such a coward to face you guys for my long**

**absence. PLEASE PLEASE DON'T HATE ME :( :( :( :(**

**Thank you for everything so far, thank you for the reviews and the faves.**

**Also thank you for those people who read my story...**

**Goodbye for now... ;(**

**~Kaichi-chan**


End file.
